


We're Up All Night To Get Lucky

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: Food - Fandom, Frosted Flakes - Fandom, General Mills, Kelloggs, Trix - Fandom, cereal - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Body Image, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Food, Food Issues, M/M, Magic, Other, Politics, Raisins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tricks gets a flirtatious wink from Tony, he thinks all of his dreams have come true. But the town of Mills is troubled, and the humans have made an impact on the once peaceful life of the Millsians that the General is hard pressed to reverse. After a broken relationship and the loss of his magic, can Tricks ever learn to trust again? And will he learn that loving himself must come before he is ready to love others? </p><p>Part one of two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Up All Night To Get Lucky

“It’s Tricks,” he snarls, glaring at the desk receptionist. “T-R-I-C-K-S.”

The receptionist, who looks bored out of her mind, has a head full of bright red curls and is wearing enough makeup to pass as a Mardi Gras float. Her emerald jacket shimmers beneath the flickering light of the florescent bulbs running along the ceiling, her outfit glaringly out of place in this human built prison of cluttered desks and humming computers. “Well Mr. Rabbit,” she sighs, “I’m afraid there’s no available walk-in appointments today. The General’s very busy, you have to understand, making sure everything comes together for the festival in the spring.” She smiles, her cherry red lips peeling back to reveal teeth as white as sugar cubes. “But if you’d like, I can schedule a meeting for you in the first available slot. Let’s see now, the next open day is…” She click through a few pages of a calendar program on the computer. “…in December.”

December is eight months away.

Tricks simply waves a hand at the receptionist, then dismisses himself from the Mills Town Hall. It’s entirely useless. The law will only work against him, taking more from him than he ever had to give. His entire life felt like it was slipping out of his hands like powdered sugar through a sieve, and the worst part of it was that the General, who had once seemed to be a friend, had seemingly lost so much interest in Tricks that the rabbit may as well have not even existed. 

Tricks huffs and sits on the ledge of an ornate chocolate fountain in the garden outside of Town Hall. It’s a chilly April morning, the sun just barely peeking out from over the Applejacks tree tops. It should be warming up soon, but the school children are wasting no opportunity to enjoy a bit of hot chocolate before the weather grows too warm for it; they hurry along with their mugs, dipping into the steaming chocolate pooled into the base of the fountain. Some of them lob marshmallows into the fountain to make a wish. 

Like many new things in Mills, the Applejacks trees were imported from Kelloggs, and even the thought of it makes Tricks feel glum. He wishes he could dip a paw into the creamy chocolate just inches away and take a taste, but he’s not allowed to do that. Not anymore. 

His once sweet life had been bittered by remorse. There had been a time when Mills was full of magic, when the creatures that roamed through the rainbow streets were free to live in peace and harmony, without need for rules or laws or town halls. There had been no silly taxes, no need to slave away at a job in exchange for strange paper currency which had to be exchanged for food and shelter. Once, Mills had even been free from the children and their bratty, whining ways. 

That was when the magic had been the strongest, thought Tricks, before the children had learned to demand it for themselves whenever they pleased. Before the parents had gotten involved, and scolded the Millsians for their magic and their way of life. Yes, life had once been good, before the humans had discovered Mills for themselves, overtaking community meetings and using their votes to override what the original Millsians wanted. It had been a strange, confusing time when the General had announced that humans were now allowed to move into the town. He’d sworn that there was nothing to worry about, and that allowing humans to live beside them would help others to experience the joy of magic. 

But soon after the humans moved in, the General realized something quite shocking: the humans thought they had to pay money for food. What a funny thought! That’s what Tricks had thought at first. Why would someone need to exchange bits of paper for the very thing keeping them all alive? The humans explained to the General what they were talking about, and the General seemed to change instantly. He liked that the humans thought that one should be stuck all day doing something not fun in exchange for currency, just so that they could exchange the money for the opportunity to stay alive and in a warm bed. So he opened up shops and banks and theaters and restaurants for the humans to work at. He made them paper money to exchange. The humans liked this, but when the Millsians tried to explore the culture of the humans, they were yelled at for not bringing money with them. 

The only way to get money was to get a job. Slowly but surely, Millsians started working jobs as well. Then, as more and more human establishments took over, it became necessary to work. After that, the humans felt free to push other strange rules on the Millsians as well. The parents demanded that the Millsians register themselves as adults if they were ‘above a certain age’. But Tricks himself couldn’t remember himself being born. He’d never looked any older or younger than he was now. He didn’t have parents. None of the Millsians did. Soon, he found himself paying taxes and being forced to sit on jury duty. 

The General loved it. He learned that children didn’t possess the ability to make the decisions that the parents wanted them to. That meant that the children loved the Millsians, loved playing all day instead of going to school, and loved to eat sugar. Well of course they did, sugar was magic! Sugar made you feel good and happy! But no matter how much sugar the children ate, they still grew up and turned into adults. It was very sad. They lost their magic, becoming old, grouchy things that wanted nothing but money and power and broccoli. 

Eventually, the children grew up enough that they had children of their own. They still bought the sweet cereals that the Millsians sustained themselves on, but only as a treat. As the human presence in Mills grew and grew, so did their demonizing of sugar. But the General saw a solution. Just a few miles away, there was a town called Kelloggs. They’d lived alongside the humans for far longer, and had shaped their lives around pleasing them. Their foods had less sugar and more vitamins. The General asked that the Millsians and Kelloggsians work together, building a team of superstars who could go out and interact with the humans to show them how good the magic of sugar truly was. 

Now Tricks had never been what a human would call attractive, but he was typically built for having come to life in Mills. He was exceptional at magic, and his quick metabolism and hours of jumping and playing each day had left him as a tall, skinny rabbit with quick reflexes and a sharp mind. He’d gone up against thousands of other Millsians to become part of the team of representatives. Imagine his surprise when he got the job! 

The General himself had run the contest, and had told Tricks he was a real charmer, saying he was wonderfully outgoing and enthusiastic with the little ones. Tricks met the rest of the new team, including a happy go lucky leprechaun and a vampire from Mills who he’d seen around before, and a few new faces from Kelloggs. The General paraded them through both towns, hosting fun events and interviews. Tricks felt like a celebrity. Soon, their little team became good friends… and sometimes more. Life was good, thought Tricks, and he was sure that soon the humans would see how beautiful their land and culture was.

Then, one day, before he could even notice it… it began.

It was the day of the great Annual Mills Festival, the grandest and most magical event of the entire year. There were exciting rides, petting zoos, clowns, magic shows, musicians, and as many rainbow puffed corn balls that one could eat. Tricks had spent most of his time telling the children about his adventures around Mills, and where he’d first come to discover the food named after him- Trix- when he was exploring the uncharted corners of the Sugarberry Forest. He glanced up for just a moment to the audience, and sitting there, watching him, was the tiger.

Tony.

Tony had been on the team since it had started, but he was from Kelloggs, and had lived a much different life than Tricks. He was tall, broad shouldered, and physically strong. Rather than rely on magic, he was all brawn, participating in sports with the children without using any powers. He had a smile that could kill, and a deep voice that made Tricks’ insides light up like a jack-o-lantern.

Meeting Tricks’ eye, the tiger smiled and winked. Tricks went back to his story telling, trying to forget it had ever happened. Surely Tony wouldn’t want him, he thought. 

…but later that night, Tricks had big, strong arms wrapped around his waist, and an unbelievably huge cock sinking balls-deep into his ass. The tiger wrapped his tail around the rabbit’s wrists, holding him in place, then spread Tricks’ legs further apart, fucking him slow and steady. Tricks had been so shy at first, apologizing meekly for his skinny legs, his skinny arms, but Tony had whispered huskily into his ear, saying, “They’re great.” 

The affair lasted past the first night, which Tricks found amazing. Maybe being a skinny little runt wasn’t so bad after all. Tony was awfully nice, kissing him awake and making him breakfast. Tony seemed to truly accept Tricks for who he was, too, for the breakfasts the tiger made were healthy for himself but sweet for Tricks. Tony would eat some of his boring Frosted Flakes with half a grape fruit, some bacon, and some black coffee, watching quietly with his warm eyes as Tricks ate his bowl of sugar coated corn puffs. 

“You’re very beautiful,” Tony would whisper, coming up behind Tricks to take away the dishes. Typically, it was straight back to the bedroom after that. Tony’s hands knew every inch of Tricks’ body, rubbing and tickling and stroking perfectly, using his strength to lift the rabbit into the air to fuck him until Tricks was sobbing from the pleasure. 

But not even paradise can last forever. 

One morning, Tricks awoke to find the breakfast table set as usual, but Tony was sitting there silently reading his newspaper, looking unusually glum. They’d been living together for a few weeks now, and Tricks had grown comfortable in the relationship. Their little apartment overlooked Honeycomb and Honeynut Cheerios orchard, and the smell of warm honey always drifted in through the kitchen windows. Tricks knew that he could live this life with Tony forever, peaceful and happy, never having to pretend to be anyone but himself.

After he sat down for breakfast, though, he saw why Tony was so silent. Rather than his normal bowl of rainbow Trix, there was a plate set out for him with two scrambled eggs, a piece of bacon, and a few slices of orange. His normal chocolate milk had been swapped for a glass of plain white skim milk. 

Tricks’ heart dropped into his stomach. “Is… everything all right, darling?” he asked feebly, eyebrows knitting together in worry. He was sure that Tony couldn’t be mad at him; they rarely argued, and when they did it was over silly little things that usually got resolved quickly through a tickle fight. 

Tony only shrugged. “Thought since we were getting more serious, settling down together, you’d be more willing to make some changes. For us, you know?”

Tricks shook his head, confused. “Tony, you know I can’t eat this,” he said, gesturing to the protein and produce. “It has absolutely no magic in it!”

This seemed to agitate Tony, even though it was the truth. “Look, we’re adults, okay? We need to be looking out after our health. All that white sugar can’t be good for you.”

“I run and play all day!” said Tricks, unable to believe what he was hearing. “I won the Tour de Trix Bicycle Race, for goodness sake! You think I could do all that if I wasn’t healthy?”

“There’s a difference between being the healthiest rabbit in a town full of sugar addicts and actually being healthy, Tricks,” said Tony. “I mean, have you never worried that you won a race and you’ve got absolutely no muscle at all?”

Tricks was dead silent, staring at Tony as if he was a stranger. “…you… you’re bothered… by me not having muscle?” A lump had risen in his throat, his worst fears which had long been buried suddenly being dug up again.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind if you decided to get in shape,” laughed Tony. He smiled then, his charming grin looking strange and sinister in light of the conversation. “Even if you didn’t know it until the humans came in, we’re grown-ups, and that means we have to leave the junk food and magic behind.”

“…we do?” sniffed Tricks.

“Yes, we do,” Tony said. “I want to help you. You know I only want the best for you and me! I thought I’d start us out on the right foot this morning. From now on, there’s only good, wholesome food in the kitchen. I’m sure you won’t mind that I threw out the rest of the Trix and replaced it with the far more adult option of Quaker Oats.” 

Tricks felt his world crumbling beneath him. “…you… threw them out?”

Tony stood up, folded his newspaper, and came around to collect the dishes. When he leaned down to whisper into Tricks’ ear, he said, “Of course. Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids.” Then he pecked his boyfriend on the lips and headed out into the living room to begin his daily work out regimen. 

While Tony began doing his pull-ups, Tricks scampered into the bathroom and locked himself in. Everything around him was becoming horribly clear now, though he cursed himself for not seeing it from the beginning. Tony loved humans. He loved the way they used their hands to build things instead of using magic. He loved the way they ran and pedaled bicycles rather than flying through the air or transporting themselves by magic. Tony didn’t like magic at all; in fact, he hated it. Magic didn’t make you tough and muscular. It left you skinny and weak, because in order to do magic, you had to eat sugar. To Tony, sugar was no good. 

Tricks may have been willing a few moments ago to choke down a breakfast of hot scrambled eggs and a glass of milk that was so thin it may as well have been water, but now his stomach was threatening to revolt against him. He turned n the shower to drown out the noise if he heaved; it was a small blessing he didn’t, so instead, he sat on the edge of the tub and cried, letting the water run for the better part of an hour. Tony never came to check on him. Never asked if anything was wrong. Didn’t seem to care when Tricks came out, eyes red and puffy. Just slipped on his running shorts and said he was going for a ten-miler. 

Tricks, feeling lost, started packing a suitcase to leave. But then he stopped again. Where would he go? What would happen to the team if he and Tony broke up? What if this wasn’t such a bad way to live after all, and he was just being stubborn? The humans and the Kelloggsians lived healthy, so why couldn’t Tricks?

So, he promised he would try. He would try to change. For Tony. For us, like Tony had said. It might be hard at first, but it would get better, he told himself. It would get better.

Instead, it only got worse. No longer was breakfast the only healthy meal of the day, it was lunch, dinner, and dessert as well. Fruit for dessert?! Was Tony trying to kill him? Tony assured him that there was enough sugar in fruit, but sure enough, the magic in Tricks’ veins grew weaker and weaker, and then disappeared all together. Tricks had never been without his magic before, and it was scary. 

Tony assured him that, if he’d only exercise, he’d soon find out he didn’t need magic, because he’d get strong. Tricks tried to play games and sports with the children, he tried to run and jump and get fit the same way Tony did. Tricks ate protein and fruit for breakfast, vegetables for lunch, and more protein and vegetables for dinner. He tried lifting weights and swimming and going for jogs.

And how happy Tony seemed with him! At first, anyway. Tony was so excited to see Tricks trying to get fit and exercise, but after a few weeks, there were no results at all. It got dismal after that. Perhaps, under different circumstances, the sports could have kept being fun, but they were getting stressful and upsetting for Tricks. Rather than feeling stronger, he only felt weaker. He had started out with being able to do thirty push-ups the first day without his magic, but now he couldn’t do any at all. He couldn’t swim. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t even walk up the stairs without getting winded. He felt sick all the time, and his libido was completely gone. Still, he was in love with Tony, and as he watched his boyfriend play with the children in the park, he knew that one day he wanted them to have children together and raise a family. But children can’t raise themselves, Tony reminded him, an adult has to raise them. So Tricks continued trying to be an adult, no matter how sick it made him feel. 

After months of no sugar and no magic, Tricks looked at himself in the mirror and was horrified. He was skin and bones. There were bags under his eyes, his fur was thin, and his nose was dry. Tony had begun taking notice to his abysmal state of health and began firing shots that he declared were only jokes, even though they hurt Tricks’ feelings.

Still so skinny, rabbit? He would say, pushing more tofu in the rabbit’s direction. Maybe if I roll a strawberry in some sugar, you’ll actually eat it. The comments continued for a while, but then even Tony seemed to tire of belittling Tricks. Rather than bother with it, Tony became distant instead. They no longer chatted over meals, or kissed hello and goodbye, or played board games together. They didn’t spent any time together at all. Tony spent all his time at work or the park. Whenever Tricks asked if Tony could free up just an hour or two during a weeknight to be around each other, Tony always found an excuse as to why he had to stay late at the office. They definitely didn’t make love anymore, either. 

Still, it took Tricks by surprise the day he came home early to surprise Tony and found the tiger lying flat on his back in the living room with Sunny perched above him, riding his cock. 

Tricks froze in the doorway, shell shocked. 

Sunny the sun’s rays were stretched out around Tony’s hips, acting as leverage as Sunny brought himself down sharply on the tiger’s erection, which disappeared into a dark spot on the sun’s ass. Two metal scoops dangled freely from Sunny’s chest, bouncing in time with Tony’s erratic thrusts, the tiger’s head lolling back as he groaned deeply. 

“Ahhhh, fuck Sunny,” Tony growled, reaching out to grab the sun’s hips, “I’m gonna frost soon!”

A bright, solid beam of light on Sunny’s front grew harder and longer, until it brushed against Tony’s abdomen, the friction on the sun’s cock bringing Sunny close as well.

“Oh, Tony!” moaned Sunny, pressing his eyes shut as his orgasm raced closer, “it’s… it’s never been this good before… it feels like it’s… it’s gonna be… tttwwwwooooo scccooooopppppssssss!!!” The sun’s erect ray suddenly radiated bright white, and Sunny’s orgasm spilled from him, hundreds upon hundreds of raisins ejaculating from his prick. They scattered across Tony’s chest, and the sight brought Tony over the edge as well, his cream shooting out of his balls and filling the sun’s asshole until it was spilling out like an overfilled glass of milk. 

It wasn’t until they were both satisfied, panting for breath, the either of them bothered to glance over to the doorway. 

There, Tricks looked on at the sight plainly before him, finally seeing the truth which even Tony had known for a long time. 

Things with Tony were over. 

After he’d packed his bags- for real, this time- and screamed out all the frustrations he’d felt in the past months right into Tony’s face, Tricks stormed out of the apartment and called every friend who might be willing to let him crash on their couch for a while. Buzz claimed he couldn’t, since his nephews took up enough space already, and Chocula claimed it wasn’t a good time since he and Frankenberry had just had a bit of a tiff as well. Finally, he called Lucky. He’d never been as close to Lucky as he’d been with the others. Lucky had stayed determined to keep true to himself, never letting the humans have his cereal without his permission. At the time, Lucky’s decision to not freely share everything had seemed extreme and cold shouldered, but now Tricks thought he might need someone who knew what it was like to really be a Millsian. 

Lucky, thankfully, said that his couch was free and open for Tricks to come sleep on for as long as he needed. They still barely saw each other. Lucky was busy hiding his cereal and was an overall private leprechaun, and Tricks was busy with the separation. He’d foolishly signed the legal documents a while back when Tony had asked if he wanted to be a civil union, claimed it would help with taxes and insurance. Well, as it turns out, he’d trusted Tony enough that he’d agreed to put the tiger in charge of all of his finances and business endeavors, and now, in the worst turn of luck ever, Tony owned the Trix cereal. 

He’d wasted no time in changing the shape of the cereal, as well as slapping, Tricks are for kids onto the box like some sick joke. And the commercials, they were the worst. Some idiot stunt double who looked like Tricks running around, trying without success to get a bowl of Trix from a group of idiot kids. It was shameful. It was embarrassing. It made Tricks feel even more shitty than he already did, and that was saying something.

The most horrific slap in the face, though, came when Tricks was sent and order from the General’s office that said Tricks was no longer allowed to have any sugar in Mills ever again. It seemed that Tony had made up horrible lies about Tricks, and because Tony was still in the favor of the General, the old man had no problem with helping Tony fight his dirty battles. 

Finally, one night, during one of the rare evenings where he actually saw Lucky around his own apartment, the leprechaun had made them both some tea and sat down with Tricks to talk about what had been going on. Lucky was appalled that Tony would dare to steal Trix! The leprechaun told Tricks that he needed to go to the General straight away and get this all sorted out!

So that’s how Tricks ended up here, emotionally deflated and mentally fatigued, sitting alone beside a fountain full of delicious chocolate which he couldn’t touch in his own hometown. 

There were so many things he needed and wanted right now. A nice place to live. A new beginning. His magic to return. But most of all, he needed a friend.

He dragged himself up from the fountain and slowly headed back to Lucky’s apartment, thanking the universe that he still had at least one person left in the world who would be happy to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> bicycle race is general mills canon god bless.


End file.
